


Castles in the Sky

by thisbluespirit



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: 500 prompts, Episode: s02e13 Star One, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Blake has his castles in the sky, but they all fall down sooner or later.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Castles in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/gifts).



> Written for aralias in the [500 Prompts Meme](http://lost-spook.dreamwidth.org/291842.html): 276 – castles in the sky – Roj Blake (Blake’s 7)

**i. Sky City**

Blake, Avon, and Vila came to an abrupt halt outside the building.

“They were dead serious about that City in the Sky thing, I see,” said Vila, taking a step back from the all-too-near edge. On the other side of it was nothing but air, or at least nothing but air until you eventually reached the ground.

Avon stared out at the lilac-hued sky. The drop below was dizzying, but he remained where he was. “You can’t fall off, Vila. The whole of Aurora is constructed within a chain of anti-grav bubbles. It’s completely safe. Well,” he added with a brief smile, “as safe as anywhere else, that is.”

“Still,” said Vila. “Don’t think I’d like to put it to the test, not with my luck. That’s a very, very long way down.”

Avon gave him a scathing look but refrained from further comment, merely turning to glance back at Blake. “Well? And what are you thinking?”

Blake was kneeling on the soft, artificial surface that surrounded the building. “That if we place at least one of the explosives out here as well as in the central concourse, we ought to be certain to destroy the refuelling dock totally.”

“True,” said Avon, but his mouth twisted around the word.

Blake rose, and stared out at the cloud-strewn horizon, following Avon’s gaze. “It’s an ingenious feat of engineering, I agree, but it’s in Federation hands now.”

“And they cleared everyone else out, sent them back down there,” said Vila, “although I dunno. I wouldn’t take much persuading anyway. Maybe they were glad to go. Could you live at this sort of altitude? I couldn’t.”

Avon smiled. “No. Probably not.”

Aurora _was_ a beautiful city. Blake wasn’t blind to that, but it had become one of the Federation’s outermost way-stations, being ideally placed for expanding their way out into more distant colonies. And, as Vila had said, their troops had relocated the original inhabitants elsewhere a couple of years ago. He wasn’t threatening an innocent populace, only stray members of Space Command left on duty. 

“Come on,” he said, turning away from the view. “Vila, get that service hatch open. Avon, you’ve got the explosives?”

These things had to be done.

* * *

**ii. Heaven on Earth**

He had always looked up, always had hope. You needed to, to try and change things, although the castles he built in the sky were all about the Earth. He wanted a chance to free everyone, end the Federation, and begin a new, more democratic society.

They talked about it all the time in the Freedom Party, for hours, days even: what they would do when they won, arguing about their plans and ideals.

That particular castle was blown sky high when Space Commander Travis came to call.

* * *

**iii. Liberator**

“Standard by ten,” Blake ordered as he walked across the empty flight deck in the dimmed half-light. It was night, or what passed for it in space. Vila was supposed to be sharing his watch, but he hadn’t appeared yet. Blake would have to go and haul him out later, but for the moment he appreciated having Liberator to himself. And, as Avon might have said, did it really make that much difference whether Vila slept out here or in there? Blake gave a ghost of a smile at the thought.

Zen’s lights flashed across its spherical interface. “Standard by ten,” it repeated.

Blake leant over to check the accompanying reading for confirmation, and then straightened, surveying the rest of the deck, temporarily lord of his own small domain.

He’d dreamed of many things once, long ago, and had them all taken away and forcibly replaced by those approved of by the authorities. Now he had Liberator, which embodied all of those earlier dreams and more. It was everything a curious child might once have longed for – and all a would-be rebel needed to actually have a chance.

His very own castle in the sky.

* * *

**iv. Star One**

“And you’ll finally be happy when we’re done?” Avon said, as they watched Star One on the view screen. “Leave me in peace.”

Blake’s eyes were on the prize: there it was, the still-beating heart of the Federation, waiting to be plucked out of its chest. “Happy?” he said, turning his head. “When we’ve done it, perhaps. When we’ve won.”

“Will you be?” said Avon. “Will you really do it?”

Its destruction would cause disruption across the galaxy, but it was about time the Federation saw some of their castles knocked down. It wouldn’t be the end. They’d build something new, something better out of the rubble. It was the only way left.

“Yes,” he said. “And _yes_.”


End file.
